ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Soundshock the Griffin
is a video game series being once owned by until 2008 and currently owned by since then. The first three games were produced by while newer games would be developed by Activision's . So far, it has four games, a remake, a cartoon including a cancelled cartoon that was to air on 2002 on Cartoon Network and a theatrical film adaption that is aimed for its July TBD, 2019 release. , the actor of Wishbone from the 1995-1998 PBS series Wishbone, voices the titular character in the games and the cartoon while Ryan Reynolds will voice Soundshock in the upcoming movie. This franchise was actually rumored that this could set in the same universe as the Spyro franchise. History Birth of Soundshock and the first game In March 1999, while producing Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!, Universal Interactive had came up with a brand new character that is, as well, a mythical creature. This time around, its a griffin. At first, they planned to name the griffin Wishbone, but was immediately renamed to avoid lawsuit with Lyrick Studios (the creators of Wishbone via Big Feats! Entertainment). After several failed name attempts, one worker came up with "Soundshock". They accepted it and it was the griffin's chosen name. Universal wanted to make Soundshock unique by making him non-Sony exclusive (unlike Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon), so they find a good video game studio to produce the games. Ideas included Electronic Arts, Traveller's Tales and Infogrames, Inc. until they chose the then-recently opened Krome Studios. Originally, they chose Carlos Alazraqui as Soundshock before Carlos quit, other casts included Tom Kenny, David Kaufman, , Matthew Mercer, Frank Welker and Joe Alaskey audtioned for the role of Soundhshock before they chose Brantley as Soundshock where everyone knew and loved. At first, they aimed the game for its PlayStation, PlayStation 2, PC and Nintendo 64 release date on December 2000. However, it ended up not only to the final September 2001 date, but they had to upgrade the graphics to match the then-new generation and moved the game to GameCube and Xbox (both being launch titles), but remained for the PS2 and PC. On the same date, Production began in January 2000 with the game being shown at both E3 2000 and E3 2001. Then, in July 2001, production were finally complete and was released on September 7, 2001 to universal critical acclaim. Soundshock the Griffin 2 On March 2002, after the first game was proven to be a monster success, Universal Interactive and Krome Studios both announced that they are working on a sequel. On December 2003, as Universal Interactive stopped making video games, they transferred the publishing rights for the sequel to Vivendi Universal Games, where it was delayed into a 2005 release date. They wanted to make the sequel more aimed for skilled players that had played Soundshock the Griffin and introduce two new moves for the sequel, which would end up being flying and screeching. The game was shown at E3 2003 (albeit with a planned 2004 release date) and E3 2004. (W.I.P) Soundshock the Griffin: The Imp Rescue Aftermath of the third game and acquisition by Activision Soundshock Mythical Trilogy and a new game Installments Games *'Soundshock the Griffin' (2001, released for Xbox, Gamecube, PlayStation 2 and PC) *'Soundshock the Griffin 2' (2005, released for Xbox, Gamecube, Playstation 2 and PC) *'Soundshock the Griffin: The Rise of The Griffin' (2008, released for Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Wii and PC) (last game in the franchise until the remaster and the last game to be published by Vivendi Games (under Sierra Entertainment) before its closure). *'Soundshock Mythical Trilogy' (2019, released for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and PC) (first game to be released by Activision since its IP acquistance on 2008) *'Soundshock the Griffin: The Face Paint Tale' (2020) *'Mattie Lovepaint: The Griffin Rescue' (2021) TV Series *''The Chronicles of Soundshock the Griffin'' (2019-present, airs on Netflix) Film adaption Main article: Soundshock: The Young Griffin On February 2015, Activision expressed interest in making a Soundshock the Griffin feature film. Later, on August 2015, a feature film was confirmed and is currently aimed for its July 2019. However, despite previously owned Soundshock, Universal has no interest in distributing the film. Later, Paramount Pictures was confirmed to distribute the film with the Spain-based animation studio providing the animation for the film. Ryan Reynolds announced that he will voice Soundshock. Tropes Main article: /Tropes Gallery Original games Soundshock the Griffin.png|Soundshock the Griffin. Mattie Lovepaint.png|Mattie Lovepaint. Impy.png|Impy. Mythical and post-Mythical games Mattie Lovepaint (Mythical version).png|Mattie Paintlove. Soundshock the Griffin (Mythical version).png|Soundshock the Griffin. Cancelled projects *A new game centered around Mattie Lovepaint, the main villain of the first game and a trustworthy ally for the remainder of the game, was planned and was to be created by . However, due to difficulties and Activision's acquisition, it was cancelled. However, due to the success of Mythical Trilogy and the confirmation of the new game, Activision revived plans for a Mattie Lovepaint game. *A cartoon for Soundshock the Griffin was planned and was to air on 2002 on , later ending up moving to Cartoon Network before it was cancelled. However, 17 years after the cartoon's cancellation, Soundshock gained his first cartoon on Netflix. *Activision originally planned to do a 3DS remake of Soundshock the Griffin, but was cancelled for an unknown reason. Trivia *Every game in the franchise has a new/different main antagonist. Mythical Trilogy doesn't count since its a remaster to those three games. **Mattie Lovepaint in the first game (and the only one to reform and appear in all three games). **Mindstorm in the second game. **Master Minotaur in the third game. **Mistress Paintina in the fifth game. *This is the only franchise that never got transferred into the Skylanders franchise. *In this franchise, to make this more suited for children, the Scars are designed less scary, and more based on Strongarms, having a tail that can make them stand. *Every first three games were published by different publishers: **The first game was handled by Universal Interactive **The second game was handled by Vivendi Universal Games (Vivendi Games) **The third game was handled by Sierra Entertainment (Although Vivendi Games has involvment with the game) *There were rumors that this franchise might be in the same universe as Spyro the Dragon as there are possible evidence: **There are portals. They function the same as Spyro the Dragon. **(reserved for Coolot) Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Video game franchises Category:E-rated Games Category:E10+ Category:Soundshock the Griffin Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Activision